Dragon Ball Tekken
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Following the destruction of Cell, Gohan finds himself in a new world. The world of Tekken. Gohan falls in with Jin Kazama and decides to help him deal with his enemies. In order to save his new friend, Gohan must win the King of Iron Fist Tournament and defeat monsters spawned from Jin's own bloodline, and the Devil Gene itself.
1. First Cell, Now This?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball or Tekken.**

Goku leaned over King Kai's halo, speaking to Gohan from Otherworld.  
"You have to do it, Gohan. There's no one else on Earth who can beat Cell. It's just you."

Down on Earth, Gohan heard his heroic father's voice, and gritted his teeth. Across from him, Cell smirked.  
"That's right, Gohan. Show me what you can do."

Gohan glanced from Android 16's destroyed head to his friends standing in the background, to the place where his father had teleported Cell away, and finally to the dead body of Trunks, and felt his rage mounting with each passing second. Screaming, Gohan powered up more, firing his Kamehameha at Cell, who countered with his own.

The epicentre of the blast continued to shake the planet, until Gohan stopped, and Cell did too. Suddenly, a burst of energy hit Cell from behind, and he turned to see Vegeta hovering above him.

Gohan then heard his father's voice telling him that Vegeta had bought him the chance he needed, and Gohan fired his Kamehameha, cleaning Cell up with the full extent of his power. Cell responded just as the blast was about to hit him, causing a burst of energy to fly Gohan's way. Cell was too late to prevent himself being vapourised, but a rip in space resulted from the two blasts, taking Gohan away from the world he knew.

Gohan stood. His head hurt horribly, and he had no clue where he was. He distinctly remembered seeing Cell get destroyed, so he knew he had won, but this was not the location where the Cell Games had occurred. Gohan took to the sky, looking around. He was in a city, and it was not familiar in the slightest.

As he started to lower, a helicopter entered his field of vision. It had seen him, and was heading towards him, though it was still several hundred metres away. It had "Mishima Zaibatsu" written on the side of it, and was equipped with a heavy machine gun. He could sense someone more powerful than human in the helicopter, but they were nowhere near powerful enough to be a threat to him. As it came within range, through the side door he could make out a leg wearing skin tight purple and blue leather, with the colours seemingly in a camouflage pattern. All that told him was that it was someone military in some form, but the shape of the leg suggested it was probably a woman.

That woman's stern voice then said over a loudspeaker, "Hey, the flying kid with the funny hair. Who are you?"  
Gohan flew to the helicopter at greater speeds than humans could possibly follow, entering it. A soldier with a gun attempted to stop him, but Gohan simply punched the man unconscious. Gohan now had a better look at the woman. She was tall and solid with a blond ponytail, dressed, as he had suspected, in a tight purple and blue camouflage coloured leather bodysuit.

The woman suddenly pulled a pistol out of her boot and pointed it at Gohan, smirking aggressively. "Who the hell are you, kid? Answer or I'll shoot you."  
Gohan smiled, firing a small Ki blast through the gun, instantly vapourising the barrel and leaving the surprised woman holding a useless handle.  
"You first, lady. What do you want? Answer or _I'll _shoot _you_."


	2. Jin Kazama

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Tekken.**

Gohan sat in the helicopter, chuckling slightly as the soldier he had stunned rubbed his sore head. He looked at the blonde woman once more.  
"So, Nina, wasn't it? Are things really so tense around here that you attack on sight?"  
Nina nodded sadly. "Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation are at war. There's also a hefty price on my boss's head. But Jin isn't the villain people think he is. Not that that means a whole lot coming from an assassin."

Gohan lowered his head, thinking. He had no idea what it was like to be hated by the people you wish to help. It must have been awful for this Jin.  
"Are you taking me to meet Jin?"  
Nina nodded. "I am. You may be able to help us, and maybe we can help you."

Gohan waited until the helicopter landed and Nina took him to a large building. They got into an elevator which took them to the top floor. When the elevator doors opened, Gohan and Nina stood before a large office. Behind a large oak desk sat a solid built man with dark hair, wearing a trench coat. The man looked up.  
"Nina. Who's the kid?"

Nina approached the desk, Gohan beside her.  
"He's the person who was flying in the air. He doesn't seem hostile."  
Jin widened his eyes. "A kid gave off the energy I felt? Impossible!"  
Gohan approached, but Jin stood up.  
"Why did you bring him in, Nina? He could be an assassin!"  
Nina shook her head. "I don't think so. I think he's here by mistake."  
Jin slid on one of his boxing gloves.  
"He could work for G Corp. How can we trust him?"  
Nina gripped the table, staring intensely at Jin. "He's a kid, Jin! Relax. You're paranoid."

As Jin started to answer, Gohan slammed into Jin, forcing him to the floor. Jin struggled, but Gohan held him fast.  
"If I was here to kill you I could! Now are you gonna cut the crap?"  
As Jin nodded, Gohan stood, holding out his hand, which Jin took, allowing Gohan to pull him to his feet.  
Jin nodded respectfully to Gohan, acknowledging Gohan's seriousness.  
"Well, who exactly are you?"  
Jin took a seat again as Gohan explained.  
"My name is Gohan. I killed a monster named Cell a few minutes ago, and now I'm here. Maybe it's my punishment for letting Cell live long enough to…"

Gohan trailed off, looking at the floor. Nina detected his sadness, and couldn't help but sympathise. This Cell creature had obviously done something that Gohan felt he could have stopped him doing.  
As Gohan's eyes started to fill with tears, Nina gripped his shoulder. Gohan looked with surprise at Nina. Nina smiled comfortingly.  
"You shouldn't blame yourself for what some monster did. You killed it, didn't you? Maybe you could have done more, but it doesn't change that you did what it seemed you could at the time. You can't blame yourself."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks Nina. Who knew you'd turn out to be so understanding?"  
Nina recoiled. "Regret's an emotion felt by an idiot. A warrior doesn't entertain guilt or regret. I'm trying to help you grow up a bit so you don't cry in Jin's office."  
Gohan smiled slightly. He didn't care what Nina said now to try to act tough. She had already betrayed her true feelings.

Jin leaned across the desk. "Nina's right. Blaming yourself for something you didn't do is stupid."  
Gohan turned to Jin. "Nina said something about us being able to help each other."  
Jin nodded. "I believe we can. Another King of Iron Fist Tournament will be starting soon, and I could use your help winning it. I need to beat Kazuya when I fight him, which means any other threats that show up have to be dealt with by you and Nina. A fight between me and my father should bring about the rise of the Rectifier. I need to fight and kill Azazel in combat. Such a fight will destroy the last remnants of the Devil in this world. The world will be safe for it. And in return the Mishima Zaibatsu will work towards finding a way to send you back to your world."

Gohan listened. "You want to destroy a monster and make the world safer. I can relate."  
After several seconds of silence, Gohan nodded. "I'll help you. I'll do what I can."  
Suddenly, Gohan's hair returned to its natural black colouring, and he suddenly looked much softer and younger.  
"Whoa, I was wondering how long it'd take to change back."


	3. The King of Iron Fist Tournament

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Tekken. Dragon Ball Z is the property of Akira Toriyama, and Tekken is the property of Namco Bandai Games.**

The barracks for the King of Iron Fist tournament filled up rapidly. Gohan had been given a room with a security lock so people couldn't attack him at night. Gohan wasn't too worried, but Jin had insisted. Gohan was surveying the place, but mainly he was looking for the restaurants. When he found the place where contestants could sit and eat, there were two other people in there. One was a young girl with dark hair and deep brown eyes, dressed in light blue shorts and a dark blue tank top. The other was a large man of Spanish appearance, with thick curly brown hair, dressed in a brown leather jacket and cargo pants with chains.

The man looked at Gohan, standing up to admire him.  
"A kid, eh? What's someone so young doin' here?"  
Gohan wasn't offended. The man was outspoken, but he was not insulting Gohan.  
"I'm stronger than I look, let's just leave it at that."  
The man directed Gohan to a seat, and Gohan obliged. He had no reason to see the man as an enemy, after all. The man sat beside him, introducing himself as Miguel Rojo.

As Gohan and Miguel ordered Chinese noodles, Gohan asked the girl if she wanted to join them, but she turned to face him, noticeably blushing, and said she was fine. The girl then got up and left quickly. Miguel bumped Gohan, giving him a knowing smile.  
"A man of good taste. She's cute."  
Gohan shook his head rapidly, flabbergasted. "W-w-w What?"  
Miguel smiled wider, bumping Gohan again. "Nice innocent act you got going. Keep it up. She might go for it."  
Gohan was struggling to find his words until he finally gave up.

The next day, Gohan was walking through a hallway towards the arena, where people would be matched against each other. Up ahead, several other fighters were walking through, several of them glaring at him. A man with grey hair and some harsh scars deliberately bumped Gohan, but found himself bouncing off Gohan and hitting the wall. Gohan was looking, but he couldn't find Miguel. Lost in a sea of unfriendly faces, he recognised someone. The girl from the restaurant the night before. She joined him, obviously feeling the same as him, glad to see a familiar, non-hostile face.

"Hi" Said Gohan as the two walked together towards the battleground. The girl responded, holding out her hand.  
"I'm Asuka Kazama." She said, smiling sweetly.  
Gohan shook her hand, introducing himself. "Gohan."

Asuka and Gohan found Miguel soon after, and the three went to the arena. They stood in front of a screen which selected two fighters from a long list. The two fighters picked were Steve Fox, a British boxer with blonde hair, dressed in blue shorts, and Craig Marduk, a huge Australian Vale Tudo fighter with a bald head, dressed in green shorts. Miguel gasped at the size difference between the smaller built Steve Fox and the giant Craig Marduk. Miguel was a large man, easily taller and wider than Steve, but Marduk was almost a foot taller than Miguel. Gohan, for his part, knew that while size was an advantage to Marduk, if Steve had it in him to win, he would.

The two chosen fighters went into a small ring surrounded by a low rail. The two then attacked. Marduk, possessing the longer reach, landed a solid kick on Steve, staggering him, but Steve was quick to recover, advancing. Gohan watched the fight play out. Marduk was far stronger, but Steve was faster, and more intelligent. Steve was able to defend himself against the attacks of the much larger man, and it was clear he was more skilled than Marduk. Gohan's superhuman reactions enabled him to watch the fight more closely than anyone else there, and he could see Steve and Marduk were nearing the finish. Steve was tired enough that one hit would ground him, and Marduk could then finish him off. Marduk had taken many hits, but overall, the violent Australian giant was too physically powerful for the British boxer to overcome. Gohan watched as Marduk's fist collided with Steve's face, and Marduk then lifted Steve and slammed him on the ground. Marduk then lifted the dazed Steve to throw him, but Gohan jumped over the rail.  
"That's enough!" Snarled Gohan. "You've won. Put him down."  
Marduk started to speak, but a man in a tiger mask jumped over the rail and gripped Marduk's shoulder. Marduk and the man exchanged a glance, and Marduk nodded.  
"Okay. Sorry, King."  
Marduk put Steve down, looking at Gohan with a mixture of aggression and respect.  
As Marduk and King moved away, Gohan heard Marduk say, "What's a little kid doin' here anyway?"

Several more fights happened. Asuka was matched against a boy named Leo, who she defeated with little trouble. Gohan was impressed by her fighting style and skills. She was far stronger than she looked. Miguel was matched against a Sumo Wrestler called Ganryu, who Miguel bested after a difficult fight. Finally, Gohan himself was matched up against someone called Sergei Dragunov.

Sergei was a man in a leather jacket and heavy boots with an old military style suit underneath. He had albino eyes and a scar on his face, and slicked black hair. Sergei possessed a decent Power Level, clearly familiar with some dangerous martial arts, but he had no chance against Gohan. As Dragunov started to charge, Gohan stepped up to him, easily forcing the spy off balance. Sergei tried to perform a grapple move, but Gohan punched Sergei, spinning him around. As Sergei started to advance again, Gohan jumped into the air and kicked Sergei, launching him against the rail and knocking him out. Gohan suspected Sergei was there planning an attempt on Jin's life, as Jin had told Gohan that he would be matched against the ones who were there to kill Jin. Gohan had also been advised to hold back when he fought so as to catch less attention, which was why Sergei had not gone down on the first hit. Gohan left the arena with Miguel and Asuka, when suddenly a strange feeling prompted him to turn around. Someone in the room had a much higher Power Level than the other contestants. Gohan turned to see an evil looking, dark haired man named Kazuya matched against a medium sized, brown haired girl named Julia Chang.

Gohan started to step forward, Miguel and Asuka following out of curiosity. As the bell tolled, Kazuya sprang into action, moving faster than Julia could react to and slamming his fist into her face, caving in her jaw. Kazuya then hit Julia a few more times, striking several teeth from her mouth, before lifting her up and preparing to deal the final blow on the barely conscious girl. Just as his fist was about to split Julia's skull, a hand gripped his arm. He turned to see Gohan glaring at him, sparks arcing across the boy's hair as his rage simmered.  
"Let her go, you monster. Put her down."

Kazuya attempted to free his arm, but Gohan gripped tighter, and Kazuya started to react to his arm being crushed. Finally, Kazuya begrudgingly let go of Julia's neck, allowing her to drop to the ground, coughing. As Kazuya glared at Gohan, Gohan felt his rage climb. Gohan prepared a Ki blast in his left hand to fire straight through Kazuya's head if he needed to. Just before the two glaring enemies erupted, a dark haired woman in a flowery Chinese dress stepped up beside Kazuya, rubbing his shoulder seductively and encouraging him to come with her. Kazuya slowly calmed, and left with the woman. Gohan waited until they left before bending down to check on Julia.

Asuka stepped up beside Gohan, pulling Julia to her feet and supporting her. Gohan and Asuka exchanged a look of mutual respect as Asuka carried Julia towards the infirmary, with Gohan and Miguel close behind. From the side, Heihachi Mishima watched with immense interest. This was definitely the one he was looking for.


	4. Next Round in the Tournament - Raven

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Tekken.**

Gohan sat outside the building complex with Asuka and her friend Ling Xiaoyu, Miguel having retired to bed.  
"So Asuka. You never told me why you entered this tournament."  
Asuka turned to Gohan. "I need the money."  
Gohan looked at her curiously. "The prize money?"  
She shook her head. "No way. I'm going to turn my evil cousin over to G Corp and get me some nice cash!"  
Gohan widened his eyes. "Jin Kazama? You're Jin's cousin?"  
Asuka looked at Gohan aggressively. "No one's bragging here. Would you want to be related to that monstrous man?"

Xiaoyu piped up. "I find it hard to believe Jin's evil, still. I came here to speak to him."

Gohan lowered his eyes to the ground. This was a surprise. He was here to eliminate the ones who wanted to kill Jin, but Asuka was no assassin.  
"Why does everyone want Jin dead?"  
Asuka looked at him. "You don't know? The war that's going on right now is all his fault. That guy's terrorising the entire world."

Gohan remembered what Jin had told him, and thought furiously about what he could do. Beating up Asuka was not something he wanted to do, so he had one more option.  
"Asuka, come with me. I want to show you something."

Gohan found Nina relatively fast, and asked to speak to Jin. Within a few minutes, Gohan, Xiaoyu and Asuka stood in Jin's office. Jin leaned across his desk.  
"This isn't a place for a date, Gohan."  
Gohan and Xiaoyu both blushed, while Asuka simmered, not knowing what to believe.

Jin slowly stood, moving over to Gohan.  
"Why are you bringing these two in here? At least one of them is dangerous."  
Gohan nodded. "I know. But these two aren't evil, and I can't think of them as the enemy. Please, explain to them what you're doing."  
Jin reluctantly turned to Asuka and Xiaoyu, and told them what he had told Gohan about Kazuya and Azazel. Xiaoyu believed him, but Asuka didn't. Asuka was angry briefly, until Jin gestured to Nina, who opened a side door, admitting a young girl with pink hair and innocent grey eyes, dressed in a strange pink outfit.  
"Alisa." Cried Asuka, prompting a smile from Alisa, who hugged Asuka.  
"Hi girls!" Said Alisa in an upbeat way, completely oblivious to the tense mood.  
Gohan sat back and watched as Jin and Alisa convinced the girls of their true intentions. Asuka still seemed uncertain, but Gohan believed he could speak to her further.

The next day, the fights took place on a cliff that stood several hundred feet above water. Gohan was first called up, and he found himself matched against the grey haired, scarred man he had bumped into in the hallway. The man's name was Bryan Fury. Fury dashed at Gohan, but Gohan stopped Bryan's charge by planting his foot on Fury's head, and then shoving straight to the other end of the rock platform. Fury started to stand, but Gohan had already reached him, and the Cyborg was far too slow to even follow the barrage of blows that Gohan hit him with, knocking the cyborg out on the spot.

Gohan re-joined Asuka and Xiaoyu, where he and the girls watched as Miguel was matched against a swarthy man called Raven. Gohan narrowed his eyes. Raven was concealing his Ki, but Gohan knew there was something about this ninja he didn't like. As Miguel started to advance, Raven appeared beside Miguel, raining lightning fast blows on him. Miguel caught Raven's arm and kicked him, but Raven jumped into the air and vanished, before appearing behind Miguel slamming into him repeatedly, dazing him. Raven then kicked Miguel one last time, knocking him onto his back. Raven then turned to regard Gohan, and left the field.

Gohan was impressed. Raven was stronger than anyone else Gohan had met in this world so far, with the possible exceptions of Kazuya and Jin. Gohan had been able to follow his movements, but no one else had. Gohan rapidly helped Miguel up, and Asuka and Xiaoyu joined him. Gohan and the two girls started to leave when Asuka was called up, matched against Feng Wei. Asuka nodded to Gohan, and she went back to face the large Kenpo fighter.

Gohan stood briefly to watch Asuka face Wei. She bested Feng Wei after a swift series of blows which ended with her kicking Wei onto the ground, which pleased Gohan, but she had to clear quickly when the next fight was announced between Bruce Irvin and Eddy Gordo. Gohan knew that Irvin worked for G Corp, and that Eddy worked with Jin. The two men exchanged a few kicks, and Eddy stood on his hands and started kicking from that position, which Bruce defended against and kicked Eddy in the face, prompting Eddy to stand back up again. The two charged, and Bruce's kick connected with Eddy's face, knocking him onto his back. Bruce then kicked him again to be sure. As Bruce left the ring, Xiaoyu was matched against Craig Marduk.

Marduk waved his hand to the crowd, before he and Xiaoyu attacked each other. To most people, Marduk's victory seemed certain, but to Gohan, he could sense more than others could see, and he knew Xiaoyu was the better warrior despite the size difference. Therefore, he was not surprised when Xiaoyu bested Marduk after a few swift blows.

That night, Miguel left, and Gohan was sitting with Asuka, Xiaoyu being elsewhere.  
"Gohan, how did you end up working for Jin? You don't seem like big corporations are your thing at all."  
Gohan lowered his head. "I met Jin when I arrived here. This isn't my world, Asuka."  
Asuka turned to Gohan, confused. "Not your world? What do you mean?"  
Gohan felt a tear in his eye, and quickly blinked it away.  
"My world was different. There weren't big corporations, but there were villains. Cell… That monster killed my dad. And Trunks and 16. I killed him, but I got here somehow in the process. Jin told me what was happening, and I'm helping him stop that Azazel monster."  
Asuka moved closer to Gohan, looking at him sadly.  
"Are you sure you can trust Jin?"  
Gohan nodded, before looking up and meeting Asuka's gaze seriously.  
"I trust him. You should too."

The next day, Gohan was matched against Raven. Raven stood in front of him, holding two ninja blades.  
"I know you're not human, and you work for Mishima Zaibatsu. In that case, killing you is part of my mission. I am known as the black claw of death, and I will be the death of you today."  
Raven lunged at Gohan, readying a blade to attack with, but Gohan easily outpaced him, stepping around the ninja's charge and slamming his fist down on the ninja's back, striking Raven to the ground. Raven jumped up into the air at speeds no one else could follow, but he found Gohan waiting for him in the air, and Gohan's fist was already in Raven's face before Raven even knew it.

Gohan dropped to the ground, landing on his feet, as Raven's unconscious body dropped to the ground beside him.


End file.
